Rain
by MasterFranny
Summary: [Drabble dedicated to Demenior] [TalaKai OneShot] Kai likes rain. Tala not that much, but he likes Kai, so...


**Note:** hi, me's back :) Sorry if I disappeared, but I was losing interest in BeyBlade and I needed to stop writing it. Now I am back, and will start posting again!

**MasterFranny:** I will announce my return to the BeyBlade fandom with this one–shot. This _short_ shot is dedicated to Demenior!

It's… well, kinda sappy. You have been warned.

……………………………………………

**Rating**: K

**Summary:** Pointless drabble dedicated to Demenior. Kai likes rain. Tala not that much, but he likes Kai, so… (TalaKai).

**Warning:** this contains Shounen-ai

**Disclaimer**: I don't own. Who thinks otherwise is insane and in need of medical cures.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

……………………………………………

**Rain…**

**One-Shot**

Kai liked rain.

Tala knew this, and despite he himself, like many others, didn't, he was fascinated by the slate haired teen's excitement when it came to that.

Opposite to others that would just curse if they got caught in the middle of a storm, and start mumbling about getting wet and such, Kai liked the feeling of the droplets trickling down his frame, on his face, hands and hair.

Tala supposed it was because it felt refreshing and cool.

And since Kai didn't like much at all, Tala was happy that he was contented with his little fetish…

Because the way his eyes lit up at the incoming downpour caused the red head to smile warmly.

It had nothing to do with the fact that no one would bother him if it rained, and of course it was not depression. Kai wasn't depressed, and whoever said that rain was depressive was highly mistaken.

When the sky grew heavy with grey clouds, he would walk out of his apartment taking with him only a light jacket, and he would walk around, staring at everything as if he saw the world for the first time.

And when the downpour turned into a storm, he would appear on the doorstep, with water dripping from his hair and his clothes, with a satisfied smile, one only few people were allowed to see, and then he would sit on the couch with a light blanket on him, watching the rainstorm outside the window until he fell asleep.

Tala was used to this. Kai did the same thing when they were little, at the abbey, and one of their little habits was to sit together, Kai watching the rain and Tala watching Kai.

Because really, Kai liked the rain, and Tala liked Kai.

Kai simply liked it.

It was a pure, instinctive fact, linked with how the air was filled with an intense sweet scent, or how the rain fell in droplets on the grass and the leaves, or maybe simply because he was strange in his twisted way.

But he _liked_ the rain.

It was almost a well–prepared, waited expectation; if the sky was covered with light greyish clouds, he would feel a slight excitement, his tongue flickering on his lips, waiting to see if it would really rain, or if the clouds would disappear with some breeze.

Tala would stare, and even if he loathed the rain –his hair did not welcome the dump air at all– he would find himself wishing for the sky to grow dark and grey, simply because he could see Kai's expressions.

He loved them.

Then Kai would lean over the window of their shared apartment, under the amused stare of the others, and breathe deeply, inhaling the fresh air, closing his eyes for a moment, and then he would let out a sigh.

Ian, Bryan and Spencer usually were amused by how Kai could change if given a good rainy day… because normal people would mope inside their houses all day.

Tala just knew better.

To Kai, rain was like freedom.

And be able to walk around in the silence, taking his time to actually feel the rain on him… to Kai, this was something indescribable… and Tala understood.

But to the red head, that same feeling, freedom, was when Kai returned home, drenched wet by the rain, smiling contently at him; then Tala would drag him inside with a grimace, mumbling how could he just walk around and get soaked without fear of getting sick.

And they would sit comfortably on the sofa for the rest of the day, sipping hot chocolate –or tea if it was summer time.

This was Tala's freedom. Knowing that Kai would come back.

Just like today.

It had started in the early morning, around eight, and as usual Tala just stared as the slate haired teen walked out of their apartment, his face turning upwards as soon as he stepped away of the protection of the roof, the droplets hitting his closed eyes and his cheeks before rolling down his neck.

Tala observed as he disappeared around a corner, a smile tugging at his lips as he savoured the lingering smell of rain before closing the door behind his shoulder, returning to his book.

……………………………………………

Kai continued walking under the rain with no care, simply enjoying the feeling of absolute contentment, together with the cool drops on his body; he didn't mind getting wet, because everything blurred in the rain, washed away, disappearing.

He loved rain.

Everything about it, from the first, almost shy drops to the soft pit–pattering against the leaves, to the harsh pouring of the storm.

He loved the cold wind against his frame, and enjoyed the trembles and the ticklish sensation of the water trickling against his skin.

He liked how the rain would cause his hair to fell against his face and neck, not bothering him at all, and he loved the sounds the rain could produce falling on different things.

The low, almost hollow sound when falling on the rooftops; the loud rhythmic sound when falling on the glasses and on the cars; the quiet clattering against the ground.

And he loved most of all when the soft downpour would turn to a storm, the force of the nature almost breaking through normality, forcing him to go back home.

No, he wasn't the last bit sad when he had to return home… because what he really liked about rain was that he felt comfortable sitting on a sofa, wrapped in a blanket Tala would provide, sitting near the red head.

He felt safe.

Warm.

That was the last part of the waiting for the rain… waiting for it to suddenly double its intensity, so that he could go back. Return to a place he could finally call home.

……………………………………………

"Welcome back," Tala stared at the drenched teen before him and smirked before stepping away from the door, allowing him in. "You know, with all the time you spend walking under the rain, it'll be no time at all you catch something".

Kai felt himself smile at the familiar words –Tala repeated the same thing every time he returned– and let the red head drag him inside.

Tala draped a small towel around Kai's head and started scrubbing furiously, much to Kai's annoyance, to dry his hair a little; he didn't protest heartedly, because the friction on his hair was comforting as well, and Kai felt his shoulders relax.

He hadn't even realized he'd closed his eyes until he felt something warm cover his body, in exchange of his wet clothes, and a moment later he was lying comfortably in the sofa with a steamy tea in his hands, Tala at his side.

"You know, you should really stop going out under the rain," the red head muttered, but Kai could feel it in his voice that Tala didn't mind.

Crimson eyes turned to the raging storm outside the window as he sipped some tea, mildly recognizing the taste as orange–flavoured tea, before he smiled softly, "I like the rain, Tala" he replied.

There was a minute of comforting silence between the two of them, before Kai felt a pair of arms sneak around his frame, pulling him into a strong warm embrace.

"And I like you, Kai," Tala whispered in his ear.

Kai blinked twice before his smile returned back full force. He snuggled more into the hug, careful to not let his tea spill, and closed his eyes, content in feeling the warmth spread from the other's body against his.

And outside, the storm continued.

**Owari**

……………………………………………

**MasterFranny:** I know, it was short and absolutely pointless. Who cares :)

If you care, drop a review before running away, I'll certainly love you.


End file.
